Moon City Mating Season
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Ignore summary. On the planet Moon City, people aren't just human. They're all half animal. Like a person would have a human body but animal ears & tail. Mating season is the most important time of year for them. And it all starts with an Uchiha & Haruno


**Angel-chan:: I'm going to use this nickname for this story~!**

**Sasuke:: Oh joy.**

**Itachi:: Shut up Sasuke.**

**Naruto:: Seriously…**

**Angel-chan:: Am I surrounded by guys or what?**

**Neji:: You **_**are **_**surrounded by guys.**

**Angel-chan:: Thank you **_**so**_** much Captin Obvious.**

**Shikamaru:: Where are Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Anko? **

**Angel-chan:: Sleeping or getting ready. **

**Kakashi:: She owns nothing. –insert smiling Kakashi-**

**Angel-chan:: Enjoy~! –hugs Itachi-**

_Chapter one of "Moon City – Mating Season."_

_Ages:_

_Sakura: 22 ½ _

_Tenten: 23_

_Temari: 23_

_Ino: 22 ½ _

_Hinata: 22_

_Anko: 23_

_Moona: 21 ½ _

_Poison: 20 ½ _

~* Sakura's POV *~

I woke up tired and cold.

"Moona-chan, Poison-chan?" I called, scratching my light pink ears. I lightly flipped my pink hair, while my tired emerald green eyes searched around the house.

"Onee-chan?" Moona asked, rubbing her cheek. I sighed and patted her black haired head. Moona has black hair, midnight blue eyes, pale skin, and black paws, ears and tail.

You see… we're cats. We live on a different planet called Moon City. We're all half animal, half human. We have human bodies and some animal parts, like ears a tail and paws or something like that. (It's hard to explain.)

"Onee-chan? Are you okay?" Moona asked. I looked over to her and smiled.

"Yeah," I started, "Let's go wake Poison-chan up." Moona ran into Poison's room, while I slowly followed. We shook the midnight blue haired, pale, hot pink eyed, midnight blue eared, tailed and pawed girl. She stirred and finally woke up, meow-yawning in the process.

"Onee-chans?" she asked. I ruffled her hair.

"We should go shopping for some things~!" Moona exclaimed.

"That'd be great! Get dressed, we're going out!" I shouted. I went to my room, grabbed some clothes, and changed. I changed into a white blouse, a black tie, and a pair of jeans. When I walked out of my room, Moona and Poison were standing right in front of me. They made their paws disappear, and they wore the same outfit as me, but Moona wore a blue tie and Poison wore a red tie. I smiled and made my paws disappear also.

"First we're going out to but new outfits and wear them," I said, "Then we're going to find my friends and go partying~!" They smiled and nodded at the idea. We went outside and started walking to the store. We lived close to the store so we just walked.

I saw a guy walking towards us, whistling. I giggled while Moona and Poison blushed.

"Down boy," I said to the dog boy. He had brown hair, tan skin, and two red lines on both sides of his face.

"Sakura-chan, Moona-chan, Poison-chan!" I heard a voice call. I looked back and saw that it was Ino, Temari, Hinata, Anko, and Tenten. I gasped and waved eagerly.

"Hey girls!" I shouted. Hinata smiled and her blue fox ears twitched a bit. Ino and Temari grinned, their blonde cat ears high up. Tenten waved, brunette dog ears up. And Anko smiled, purple wolf ears high up also.

"H-Hi," Hinata stuttered when she got up to us. Poison stuttered a hello back.

"'Sup Sakura?" TenTen asked.

"Nothing much, just going to get a new outfit for the party tonight," I answered.

"Same here!" Ino squealed.

"So, who's house is at again?" Moona asked.

"Mine," Anko replied.

"Cool!" Poison exclaimed.

"Well, let's go get these new outfits," Temari said, linking arms with Anko. I linked arms with Moona, Tenten linked arms with Ino, and Poison linked arms with Hinata. We walked into the mall and we instantly ran into a random store.

"Okay," Ino said, "Get to work!" I ran to a rack and looked all around for an outfit. I found a blue shirt that came up to the beginning of my rib cage. I went to the next rack and found blue shorts with these black suspender-like things, I went to accessories and found black knee highs, black fingerless gloves that stop at the wrist, a black choker, and a pair of blue tennis shoes. I think they were DCs or Nikes. I ran into the changing room and changed. When I was done, I checked myself out to see how I looked in the mirror.

"Looks like we found a keeper," I smirked. I walked outside of the dressing room with the outfit on and shocked my friends.

"Oh my God…" Ino started, "Sakura, you look hot!" I blushed but smiled.

"Go pay for it!" Anko exclaimed with a smile on her face. I nodded and paid for the outfit on my body.

Moona went in next and came out with an outfit kind of like mine. It had the blue top, black shorts with the things on them, black fingerless gloves that stop at the wrists, but she them wore a blue and black stripped tie, blue and black stripped knee highs, blue and black checkered Converses, black arm bands on her upper arms, and a black hat with a fake blue paint splatter on it. This made her seem fierce and creative.

"Awesome~! Pay for it!" Tenten exclaimed to her. She happily walked up and paid. Everyone went in and out.

Poison wore a cute little hot pink dress that was made of silk and it was strapless and came mid thigh. She also wore a pair of clear stilettos with a cute pink ribbon on each one, and a cute ribbon tied to the side of her neck tied into a bow to top it off. Such an innocent look, it complimented her eyes and showed her innocent child-like side.

Ino wore a baby blue tee shit with the words "2 Cute 4 U" on it, skinny jeans, bracelets, and a pair of tennis shoes. It was simple but stylish.

Hinata decided to show her shyness. She wore a cute purple sundress with blue butterfly patterns, black flats, black tights, a purple headband, and a little butterfly pendant. I'm surprised they had this outfit, Poison's and Ino's here.

Temari bought a red tank top, jeans, and a pair of Nikes. Hers was probably one of the simplest of all of our outfits.

Tenten, my brunette friend, wore a cool, neon green and black stripped hanging off the shoulder type shirt, skinny jeans, DCs, bracelets, and a cool black heart necklace. I would describe her outfit as creative and spunky.

And finally, Anko wore a shirt like Tenten but in purple and black and with a black tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, purple and black checkered Converses, bracelets, and a purple necklace with a purple key on it. I describe that as spunky also.

"Oh my gosh," Teamri said, "It's already five o'clock! We got here at one o'clock!" We gasped.

"How could we shop for that long?" Moona asked, surprised. We shrugged and decided to go to Anko's place and set up.

I was so tired when we finished. It was already eight o'clock and dark. Anko said the party starts at 8:30. We waited patiently, awaiting the first ring of the door bell. When it rang, Anko answered it with a smile on her face.

"Hi everyone!" she said as a bunch of people squeezed through the door. They all started putting on music and dancing. I rolled my eyes and sat up on a chair at Anko's "bar." I put my head down on the table.

"So… tired…" Poison and Moona muttered, plopping down in a chair at the same time.

"I know…" I murmured.

"Hey," someone said to me, sitting down next to me. I sniffed the air. It was a male and he smelled like… mints? Or is that peppermint? I looked over to the male.

Okay… this dude's hot. He's got onyx eyes, hair, cat ears, and tail. He's pale and he's wearing a black shirt with a red skull on it, a black jacket, jeans, and Nikes.

"Hi," I started, "What do you want? Are you lost or something?" He looked over to me, examined me, and sniffed my hair. I blushed and I thought I saw him smirks.

"Not anymore," he said a smirk on his face, "You know, you smell like strawberries." I blushed and nodded.

"And you smell like mint or peppermint, I can't tell," I started, "By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said, extending his hand. I smiled and shook his hand.

"You're a feminine feline," he smirked. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"And you're such the gentleman," I teased. He chuckled while I giggled a bit.

He seems nice and fun (funny).

~* Poison's POV *~

I saw Sakura talking to a guy, so I walked around a bit until I bumped into someone.

"Oh, gomen nasai," I stuttered out. I looked up and met onyx eyes. I was dazed. They were so captivating.

"It's okay," the person said. I sniffed the air a bit. He was a cat like me, he has spiky jet black hair and cat ears and paws, and he smelled like cherries. He wore a black hoodie, jeans, and Adidas.

"Eh… I'm Haruno Poison…?" I said, unsure of what to say.

"Uchiha Saichi," he said, offering me his hand to shake. I nervously took it and lightly shook it.

"S-So… uh… eh…" I stuttered out. Saichi chuckled.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked. he examined me and sniffed a bit. I blushed and nodded.

"Eh… you smell like cherries…?" I said. He chuckled again and smiled at me.

"You smell like grapes," Saichi said, smiling. I smiled back.

"You're nice," I stated.

"And you're pretty," he stated back. I blushed.

He's sweet and charming.

~* Moona's POV *~  
I admired Sakura and her new guy friend from afar (pssh, more like five to six seats down). That was, until I felt someone smell my neck. My body tried stiffening, but my mind screamed no. I sniffed the air. The person sniffing my next was male, cat, and about my age. But… he smelled like blueberries.

"C-Can you stop sniffing my neck?" I asked, barely being able to stutter it out. I felt the male sit next to me. I almost gasped at his looks.

He was absolutely gorgeous. He has onyx hair in a low ponytail, onyx eyes, matching ears and tail, a black hoodie on, jeans, and Nikes. He examined me and lightly smirked.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hey," I smirked. I decided to keep my cool and not act shy around him.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi," he started, "And you would be…?"

"Haruno Moona," I said, "Is that your brother with my onee-chan?" I pointed at Sakura and the boy that was next to her. Itachi looked over and nodded. I smiled.

"You know, surprisingly, you smell like blueberries," I started, "I like it." Itachi smirked.

"And you smell like cotton candy," Itachi smirked. I never knew I smelled like cotton candy…

"So…" I said, not sure of what to say.

"You know, you're pretty cute," Itachi said, picking up strands of my black hair and staring into my eyes. I blushed and shyly looked away. Well, there goes my bold façade…

What a hot arrogant ass. I like it though. It's sort of… sweet somehow.

--- Uchiha POVS ---

Smelled a scent that smelled addictive. It was intoxicating me, addicting me. I followed the scent until I was right next to it.

It was a… _girl…_

This girl is going to be my mate. Wait and see me win her over.

_**Mating Season has now begun.**_

**Angel-chan:: Like it?**

**Itachi:: Yeah, I guess.**

**Angel-chan:: Review nicely please! Please no flames!**


End file.
